Human Warriors Lemons
by Lunar Glider
Summary: Send in you request. Rated M.
1. SquirrelxShadow

**Welcome. So in this group of lemons the warriors are humans. Send in your request.**

**Character 1:**

**Character 2: (You can have more than two.)**

**Type: (Love, Rape, etc.)**

**Other:**

**So while waiting, let me do a SquirrelxShadow as requested by my friend. XD**

Squirrelflight closed her locker as she stood alone in the girl's locker room. After a long day of cheerleading practice she was finally able to shower and relax. Holding her towel and extra clothes, she walked through the empty room towards the showers. The other cheerleaders had just finished changing clothes and said that they would meet her in the cafeteria, since she wasn't finish changing. She agreed, but that left her all alone in the room. Which was fine for her, since that meant there was more space to move around. So she walked towards the showers and put her clothes and towel on a nearby bench.

She pulled out her top and threw them at the bench, as her orange bra was revealed. Behind them were her fairly sized C cup breast, that was admired by every cheerleader. In fact her breast were the reason they made her head cheerleader, because it was the biggest of them all.

She then pulled down her skirt, throwing them with the rest of her clothes. This left her with only her bra and panties, which was the matching pair of orange.

She was about to remover her bra, when a male voice suddenly called from behind.

"Well you look sexy."

Squirrelflight jumped up in surprise and turned arounf to meet the source. A body moved through the shadows and she wondered who it could be. She felt furious, thinking that a guy could just walk in the girl's locker room to spy on her. But her eyes softened when she saw the body move into the light. It was Shadowblaze, one of her best friends.

"Oh…" She said as he stood in front of her. "…it's just you. For a second there I thought some pervert got in."

"Oh, but wouldn't you like that…you slut." He whispered leaning against her.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes, pretending to be offended, but in the inside she wasn't. It wasn't like what he said was a lie, since she had sex with almost everybody. Everyone in school knew about her sex escapades and she was proud about it. In fact, she licked being called a slut, since it made her feel sexy.

Shadowblaze leaned closer, caressing her orange hair as he kissed her. She moaned at this and felt his tongue enter her. She enjoyed the feeling and allowed him to continue.

She felt his hand unclasp her bra, making it fall on the ground. He then took his right hand to massage her breast making her moan loudly. One secret she kept from the others was that her breasts were very sensitive. She blamed genetics, because her mother Sandstorm had the same problem, but she wasn't complaining. The feeling of a simple touch was amazing, as she felt herself get wet.

Feeling horny, she brought her hands own, immediately pulling down his pants as she kneeled down. She could see the big bulge beneath his underwear and licked her lips, wanting it immediately. Pulling down his pants, she was presented with his long thick dick.

Shadowblaze, who was watching with intent, grinned and shoved it in her mouth. He immediately groaned in pleasure as his member entered her warm mouth. He could feel her tongue swirl around it, licking the pre cum. She loved the taste of cum and would do anything to taste it.

She bobbed her head, as his dick went deeper, making him moan louder. He always loved his friends sexy form and her being so slutty all the time made the deal even better.

By now he could feel his cum building up, as her sucking intensified. He could feel it leak through and knew that he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to cum!" He moaned as his juices flooded her mouth.

But she was able to swallow it all, having done it before. All his cum brought a delicious amount of flavor on her tongue and she enjoyed every drop. The cum flowed down in her stomach and intensified her crave for sex.

"Such a slut." He said, grinning, as she stood up. He then slapped her ass, making her moan.

She then smiled at him, before lying on top of the bench where her clothes were.

"Want some?" She asked him in a slutty and seductive tone as she pointed between her legs. Her legs were spread wide apart and he could see the wet spot in her panties. Her fingers rubbed through the panties, against her clit, as he approached her.

Shandowblaze pulled down her panties, throwing them aside, to expose her tight pussy. Her pussy was licking with her juices and he knew that he was going to have fun. Sticking his fingers inside, she let out a loud moan.

"Ohh….Shadowblaze!"

Shadowblaze smiled and started going in deeper, massaging the wet walls around his fingers. He noticed her rubbing her clit and smiled seeing how slutty his friend was. He continued to run, feeling her walls tighten around him. No matter how many times she had sex, her pussy was always tight, just the way he loved it.

'You little whore. Do you see how dirty you pussy is?" He said pulling his finger out and lying on top of him.

"Ohh…" She moaned. "…clean my dirty pussy. Clean it with your dick." She moaned louder, desperately wanting something inside her.

"Are you sure my little slut?" He asked as his dick circled her lips and poking her clit, making her whine in pleasure.

"Ohh…yes please. It's so dirty it needs your dick!" She moaned. She always hated teasing and right now she desperately needed dick.

"As you say." He said as he plunged his member within her, stretching her used yet tight walls. She moaned as he felt him inside and he stayed there for a while.

He then let out a grunt as he pulled out before pushing in again, hitting her g-spot. This cause her to give out a loud moan as her walls got wetter, making it easier to thrust. Her g-spot was as sensitive as her breast, which Shadowblaze was rubbing, and she knew that she would come at any time.

Shadowblaze, seeing the pleasured look on his friends face, continued to pound her g-spot, making her moan like crazy. Her boobs were bouncing like crazy as he rubbed them as he pounded her g-spot and rubbed her clit.

"Oh, you love this you slut?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes Shadow!" She moaned in total bliss. "Give me more. Cleanse my dirty pussy with your dick!"

Her tight walls could be felt wrapping around him, making him moan. It was only a matter of time before he came and he knew that he couldn't do it inside her, for he didn't want her to get pregnant. So he immediately pulled out, hitting her clit as he did. The touch he did against her clit was to much for the young cheerleader, as she came. Her juices squirted out, leaving a fountain of clear liquid as Shadowblaze came. His cum flew toward her, covering her belly with his white seeds.

The two moaned as they came, feeling great pleasure, before feeling exhausted.

Shadowblaze laid on top of her, his head on her belly as he rubbed his cum on it. He could tell Squirrelflight was tired from all of that, but knew that she would want more later.

"I love my slutty friend." He said, smiling.

**Send in you request.**


	2. JayxHolly

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is a request by jayfeather444.**

**JayxHolly**

Hollyleaf closed the door behind her as she walked in the house. She was feeling lonely and depresses, since Fallen Leaves, the guy he had the biggest crushed on, was dating someone else. At first she was furious at the thought and wanted to tears him apart. But then she realized, maybe she wasn't attractive enough. Maybe she was ugly and that Fallen Leaves didn't want her because of that. The very though broke her heart and she thought that no boy would probably love her. She knew that there were more girls who were even more beautiful and sexy than her and that no one would choose her.

But in reality, none of that was true. Hollyleaf was considered as one of the most beautiful girls in school. With her slim figure and beautiful black hair that matches her green eyes; boys could not help but stare at her. But she was too depressed to realize it, for the one she loved the most does not love her back.

Dropping her bag on a chair, she went towards the living room and noticed her brother, Jayfeather. He was sitting lazily on the couch, glasses on, and eyes on the TV. Jayfeather usually liked to be alone when he watched TV, and he usually snapped at anyone who disturbed him.

But Hollyleaf was desperate to have someone to talk to, and share her problems, so she risked it and approached the couch.

As she sat down, she noticed that Jayfeather's angry glare at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, with the tone that made it obvious that he was annoyed. Earlier, when got home from school, the house was empty. With Lionblaze at basketball practice and their parents shopping. This was the perfect environment for him, since he was alone in peace and quiet. But once he noticed Hollyleaf arriving home, he frowned. He knew that when he talked to his sister it always ended up in long conversations about stuff he didn't care about. So he wasn't actually happy to see her, especially after a long day. All he wanted to do was to sit back and watch his favorite show.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about something…" She said hesitantly, looking down. Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow from curiosity. 'I hope it's not about school.' Jayfeather pleaded in his mind.

"Well what is it?" He asked impatiently, wanting to be left alone.

"Am I pretty?" She whispered softly, making it impossible to hear?

"What?" Jayfeather asked, not being able to heat it. "You better speak up."

"I said, am I pretty?" She said, practically shouting it.

Jayfeather looked at her for a moment and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." He said. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He was a little annoyed that she was disturbing him just to ask a question like that, but he let it go.

"No…" She said shaking her head. "…it's just that…I think…I think I'm ugly."

Jayfaether stared, not sure what to say. He didn't know how to reply to this. His sister was someone he holds dear in his heart and he knew that he must always be supportive to her. He examined her, who was looking at him intently waiting for a reply. His eyes looked at her perfect body and he admired her wonderful curves. To him, she wasn't just pretty, she was sexy.

"Hollyleaf…" He said, running his finger on her black hair. "…you're not ugly."

"I'm not?" She asked.

"No, you're beautiful, every guy in school probably has a crush on you. Because you the perfect girl, your smart, your kind, your sexy…" He stopped once he realized the last word he said. He immediately blushed and looked down, waiting for her reaction.

Hollyleaf had her eyes wide open as she blushed. Did he really find her sexy? Did her own brother just say that? At first she didn't know what to do and just stared at him. It was the first time someone actually called her something nice like that. She wondered on how she could repay him for such a compliment.

Soon an idea got in her head and she grinned at the thought. She knew that it was wrong and that they might get in trouble. But there was no one else home and this was the only chance.

"Jayfeather…" She begun as she moved closer to him. "…do you really mean that?"

He looked up at her and nodded slowly. Hollyleaf looked at his face and though that he looked kind of cute. She smiled seductively as he nodded.

"Well then, let me give you a better view of my sexy body." She giggled as she lifted her shirt to reveal her black bra. Behind of which was her fairly sized C cup breast. Jayfeather's eyes went wide as she did this and he blushed immediately, his face turning red. Hollyleaf smirked and took his hands.

"Oh, don't be shy." She said as he brought his hands against her breast. She moaned at the touch. It was one thing to touch her own breast; it was another when someone else was doing it. It was more pleasurable that way and she wanted more.

"Squeeze them." She said.

Jayfeather was reluctant to do so at first, but after seeing the pleasurable look on her face he did so. He knew it was wrong to do this, especially to his own sister. But when else would the opportunity of a girl offering herself to him would happen.

So he gentle squeezed them, earning a long moan from his sister. He found that very seductive and he could feel a bulge growing in his pants.

Hollyleaf was enjoying the massage he was giving him and had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch. The pleasure was nice, but she wanted more. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the bulge in his pants. She could see it trying to poke out and knew that she needed to help him. So she had an idea that would help them both.

"Looks like someone has been a naughty boy." She said as she pointed towards his crotch. Jayfeather immediately blushed and removed his grip from her breast. "Sorry." He said.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. In fact I'll help you with you little problem." She then kneeled down in front of him and unzipped his pants, pulling it away. She then pulled down his underwear to reveal his long member, that was rock hard.

"Well it's longer than I expected." She said as she touched it.

Jayfeather groaned at the touch and loved the feeling as she squeezed it. He never had any girl touch it before and her touched made him horny, as pre cum spilled at the tip. Hollyleaf licked the pre cum, enjoying is taste. It was a combination of saltiness and sweetness, and she knew that she would want more.

She then moved away from him and reached for the straps of her bra. Smirking at him, she unclasped it and revealed her C cup breast. It was now for Jayfaether to see, and his member went even longer as he did.

Hollyleaf then went closer again and squeezed his dick in between her boobs. Jayfeather groaned at this as Hollyleaf moaned. She then went up and down, squishing his member and bringing pleasure to him. Jayfeather never felt this good before and knew that it would be only a matter of time before he came. He boobs were so soft around him and so smooth.

"Uhhh…" He moaned.

Soon his cum reached the tip and he let it all go. His liquid exploded out of the tip and flew towards Hollyleaf's face, covering her with his warm white seed. It covered her entire face and dripped down. Hollyleaf then licked it all up, loving the warmness. The thought of her brother's come all over her made her horny. Now she wanted to feel him inside her.

So she turned around and bent down, lifting her ass up in the air and pointed towards her brother. Her black panties were the only thing that covered her now and she wanted him to pull it off.

Jayfeather looked at her panties and saw the small wet spot near her core. He dragged his fingers around it and earned a moan from her. He could feel her pussy lips through the fabric and noticed how soft they were. So he knew that he just had to see them.

Pulling her panties down, he smiled to see her wet pussy. Bringing his fingers towards he caressed the lips that were covered by her juices. Hollyleaf was very sensitive there and his small touch made her moan loudly as she begged for more.

"Oh, Jayfeather…" She moaned in a slutty tone. "…touch me more. Explore me."

Jayfeather smiled and nodded. His fingers soon bumped her tiny, yet cute, clit making her moan. He smiled and circled his finger around it making her gasp in pleasure as he touched her sensitive nub. Her juices were leaking out; making her walls wet and he could see that she wanted his dick. But he waited; he wanted to see her cum first.

"Uhhh….mmmm…" Hollyleaf moaned as he rubbed her clit. It was even better than the time she did it for herself. The pleasure was becoming too much for her and she knew that she would soon cum.

"Jayfeather…I think…I uuhhhh….might." But before she could finish her sentence, her juices squirted out, covering his hand and everything else. Her clear juices flew from her hole getting everything wet.

"I never knew that you could squirt. Where did you learn it?" Jayfeather said as he licked the sweet juices.

"Took me a while to learn that. Cinderheart thought me." She said grinning.

Jayfeather nodded and stood behind her, dick pulsing and ready to enter. Hollyleaf looked back to see his long member and knew that it would penetrate her. He then positioned it in her pussy lips, slightly entering. She moaned as she was slightly touched. She tried to buck her hips so could enter but he moved away.

Instead he circled the tip of his member around her lips, teasing her. This annoyed her, but the pleasure made her moan.

"Oh….stop teasing and enter me!" She moaned.

Jayfether nodded and slowly pushed his dick inside her tight walls. It was wrapping around him and it was like a massage. It was so tight, but thanks to her juices it was easy to enter because it was slippery. His member continued to push forward until he hit something.

Hollyleaf had her eyes closed in pleasure and moaned as he hit her hymen. She could feel his member moving around her tight walls, poking it.

"You're a virgin?" He said pretending to be surprised.

"Of course I am." She groaned in pleasure. "Don't you act you don't know that. Besides I'm no whore."

She could feel him pull out and she then felt a sudden pain as he thrust back in. She let out a loud shriek as she felt it burning up in intense pain. She closed her eyes, hoping for it to go away and slowly but surely it did.

His member stretched her walls at each thrust making her moan. It went deep inside her hitting her g-spot and bringing bliss and pleasure. She moaned and moaned as her juices lubricated her walls for him making every movement smooth.

"Uhhh….Hollyleaf." He moaned. "Your pussy is so tight."

"Thanks…mmmmm…I kept it tight for a special person and the seems to be you."

His balls were hitting her clit and when combined with the pounding of her g-spot was unbearable. She knew that she was going to have a second orgasm and she moaned about it.

"I think I'm going to….uhhhh…. cum!" She moaned as she was racked by his pumping movements.

"Me too…..mmm….let's do it together."

With that, the two siblings released their juices, flooding Hollyleaf's walls and letting some leak on the floor. They both moaned in pleasure as their orgasms shook them to the core. As the last of Jayfeather's cum entered her, he collapsed. The weight on top of Hollyleaf made her collapse to. She closed her eyes feeling tired as they both fell asleep with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

Lionblaze opened the door, coming home from basketball practice. He walked towards the living room, hoping to watch TV when he saw something shocking. In front of him was a great mess. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather's clothes were spread everywhere while the two sleeping bodies of his naked sibling lay a top each other.

Lionblaze's eyes fell upon them as he stood there. Soon he fainted, his brain unable to comprehend.


	3. JayxDawn

**Hi everyone. This is a request from windflight13.**

**JayxDawn**

**Dawnpelt POV**

I got out of the pool and took my towel to wipe of the water, before rapping it around me. I just finished practicing for the swimming competition next week, where we were going to compete against RiverClan High. I knew that they were going to be a tuff competition, so I decided to take a couple of hours practice. But that meant that there was no one left in school once I finished. It was already late and I looked around to see that there was no one else in the pool area except me. Thinking that I had no time to waste by going to the locker room, since I was already late for dinner, I decided to just change there. Besides, I brought my bag of clothes with me.

So after giving one last glance around, to make sure no one else was there, I put down the towel to reveal my hour glass figure. I got a lot of complements from guys that I had a sexy body and I usually blushed when they said that. The girls in the locker room even said that my boobs where big, as they admired them, but I don't think that my D cups are that big.

I was about to remove my top, when suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabbed me and shoved me to the wall. I let out a yelp of surprise as I tried to get free from the grasp, but my captor was to strong.

"Ahhh…" I screamed in frustration. "…let me go!"

"Now, now Dawnpelt. I suggest that you keep still and this would be over quickly." A sinister voice whispered to my ear. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the voice.

"Jayfeather!" I said, remembering the kid from the school next door. "What do you want?

"What do I want?" He said before laughing. "I want revenge. Especially after you caused me to get detention. Destroying my perfect record."

"Well you deserved it." I spat at him. "You were bullying my brother, Flametail"

"I did not!" He said in rage. I then felt move around, his hand touching my body as they reached my bikini top. I could feel him fondling with it for a while before feeling it become loose, making my boobs hang.

"I'll be keeping this." He said as he put my bikini top in his pocket. My face was still shoved against the wall as I felt his hands creep towards my boobs. Suddenly I felt his cold hands squeeze them, touching my nipples.

The pleasure I felt was amazing, but I kept my mouth close, not wanting to let him think I was enjoying this. But when he nipped my neck as he continued to massage my breast, I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Uhhhhh…" I moaned, as the pleasure felt good. My brain told me that this was wrong, but my body couldn't help but react to his touch as my pussy started to get wet.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this." He said as he continued to massage me making me moan like crazy. I hated him at the moment; I can feel my rage build up. But my body loved it and wanted him to continue. Suddenly I felt something poke from behind and my eyes went wide, knowing what it was.

"Can you feel my dick?" He asked. I kept silent, not wanting to reply.

He glared at me and suddenly scratched his nails on my breast, sending a lot of pain across my body. I felt a single tear on my eye as I wished it to end.

"I asked you, can you feel it?"

"Yes…" I cried nodding.

"Good, because you're going to have some later. But for now I'll give you something else." I suddenly felt frightened as he informed me that. For I didn't want my virginity taken by a monster like him and I surely didn't want to get pregnant.

I then felt him push me to the ground, making me scream in pain as I hit the floor. One of his hands kept me down as the other went towards my bikini bottom. His hands crept inside until it reached my pussy. His finger bumped on my clit making me moan.

"Uhhh…mmm…" I moaned as I got wetter.

"Oh you like that don't you." He said as he rubbed it faster. "Then you'll loved this, you whore."

He then took something from pocket and showed it to me. In his hands, was a long vibrator that I couldn't imagine fitting in me. My eyes widened from want instead of surprise as my hormones begged for it to be in my pussy. He apparently saw the look in my eyes and grinned.

"I knew you will like it." He said as he pulled down my panties. I tried to wiggle out as he did, but he was now sitting on top of me, making it hard. "It's my sisters…so if it pleasures her." He said as I heard the vibrating sound as he turned it on. "…then it will surely do the same to you."

He then shoved it in my, making me moan in intense pleasure, as my virgin walls were suddenly stretched wide. I tried to keep my mouth close, trying not to enjoy it. But the pumping action broke my will.

"Uhhh…" I moaned, wanting more.

"Oh, you slut. I bet you like this."

Thinking that he might hurt me if I don't reply, I nodded and said:

"Uhhh…yes. Its stretching me wide!"

He grinned and I felt him shift around, leaving the vibrator in me as I moaned in bliss. I was loving its feeling as it stayed stuck, vibrating deep inside me. During this, I failed to notice him pulling his pants and underwear down, for I was in pure bliss. It was hitting every sensitive spot and I started to wonder if this was a punishment or a reward.

But I was soon reminded it was a punishment as I felt his dick shoved inside me, with the big vibrator still in, stretching my pussy wide. He went straight through, not stopping as he broke my hymen and bringing intense pain to me.

But soon the pain subsided as he went back and forth and started hitting my g-spot. I let out a loud moan as he continued to pound it.

"Uhhhh…" He groaned. "…you are so tight. I bet you like this you whore!"

Each trust he did brought me closer to my orgasm and I knew it was only a matter of time it happened. The stretching feeling was so pleasurable that I wished to do this every day. But I was soon reminded that what I was doing was wrong as he suddenly came inside me. This action brought me to an orgasm as my pussy shook intensely. Our juices mixed inside me, as his cum went towards my womb.

I felt it feel my up and once the pleasure was gone, I suddenly realized the crime done. I watched him as he got off and pulled the vibrator off of me. I then watched as he took a picture of me, naked and covered in cum.

"If you tell anyone, then I will spread this." He said, showing the picture. He then put his clothes back on and raced away. Leaving me crying my heart out.


	4. TigerxBlue

**TigerxBlue**

Bluestar lay helplessly inside the closet, her arms and feet tied to a table as she laid spread eagle with nothing but her matching blue bra and panties. Her clothes were discarded to the side of the room, leaving her exposed with the thin layer of clothing covering her body. She didn't know how she got here, for all of it was blank, but what she did know was that she couldn't escape. Despite her best efforts on pulling upon her restraints, the rope around her ankles and sleeves was just too well tied. Whoever did it must have had great intent on keeping her there, making her wonder who did this to her.

Looking around, she tried to find another way to get out. But there was no tool nearby that could help her escape. She was stuck there and helpless.

"Looks like are little toy is awake." A sinister voice said, as a figure moved in the shadows.

Squinting her eyes, she tried to get a better look, as the figured moved out of the shadow and into the light. It was Tigerclaw!

"T…Tigerclaw!" She exclaimed, embarrassed at her current state and angry at him. "W…what are you doing? Let me go this instant!" She demanded.

"Oh, just exacting my revenge." He said, approaching her and pulling out a pen. "You know, I should have won that race for student council president." He informed her.

"Yeah and terrorize the school with your leadership?" She grunted. "I don't think bullying is the proper way of gaining power." She informed him.

"Hey!" He growled. "Bloodclan would have won those elections if my party mates asserted more power!" He said, frustrated that she and her ThunderClan party won. Sighing, he shook his head. "No matter…I'm going to have my revenge anyways. Heh, I bet even you would like it." He said, grinning as he hovered above her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, wearily, as she watched him open the pen and bring it above her slim belly.

Instead of answering the question, Tigerclaw brought the pen upon her skin and started doodling offensive sketches and writing offensive lines. He drew images of both female and male genitals on her skin, while at the same time writing thing like: 'Touch me here.' 'Cover me with cum'

But to Bluestar, all she felt was the ticklish feeling of the pen running down her belly, as she tried to suppress her giggles. "S…stop it…" She stuttered, trying to control the ticklish feeling she was receiving.

But once again, he didn't listen. He continued to write on her body, till the tip of his pen reached her waist, just above her panty line. At this, he smiled as he began to move his hand.

Pulling her panties down, he brought it to her knees as her precious jewel was now exposed for him to see.

Noticing this, Bluestar began to complain and shake free from her bonds, but to no avail. She was left helpless as Tigerclaw examined her private parts. She felt anger rise up within her, but her embarrassment made her glow red. "Stop that, pull that back up!" She screamed, but it fell on deaf ears, as Tigerclaw scooted down to see her now exposed core.

He could see that her clit was popping out between her pussy's lips, as the cute and tiny nub of flesh exposed itself towards him. While the two lips that flanked her pussy lay slightly spread and exposed. His breath blew upon her pussy, making her quiver from the feeling. Despite her mind hating the situation, her body found it highly arousing, as some liquid started to form out of her hole.

"Looks like your pussy is licking the attention it's getting." Tigerclaw commented with a chuckle, causing Bluestar to blush even more and shut her eyes close in embarrassment.

"Just let me go!" She cried out.

"Oh, I will. But only after I have my fun." He said, bringing his finger towards her pussy. Shuddering at his touch, Bluestar couldn't help but moan when his fingers circled her core.

Grinning, Tigerclaw began using his fingers to tickle her clit, rubbing it back and forth. He couldn't help but be amazed at how squishy it was as he squeezed it and caressed his fingers.

Closing her eyes tight, Bluestar tried to ignore the pleasure she was receiving as she attempted to block the feelings. But the sensitive nerves in her clit wasn't helping her situation, as her body gave in to the arousal. Despite her inner struggle, her body was giving in, loving the violating touch that was given to her. Her walls were lubricating themselves, pouring out juices, as more pleasure was sent to her brain. It felt like she was going to burst with sensation, as she let out a long slutty moan.

"Ohhhh….. " The moan escaped her lips, as her eyes shut in pleasure.

She couldn't help it, her body wanted more. Although she wouldn't admit it, nobody, not even herself, has pleasured her this good. In fact, this was her first time experiencing such pleasures, since she never masturbated before.

The touches Tigerclaw was giving her was bringing her away from the troubles in her mind, as she was filled with euphoria that flodded her.

It was like he was giving her some stress relief via pleasure.

Seeing that her body was giving in, Tigerclaw decided to abuse the advantage.

Moving quickly, he got on top of her, while her body was distracted with pleasure, and aligned his long and thick member towards her we entrance.

His right hand continued to rub her clit, distracting her with pleasure, while he used the other to help him aim at his prize. The precious untouched jewel of Bluestar.

From his position, he could tell that it was tight. With its closed lips and wet entrance, he knew that he was in for a treat. He would be the first one to figure out how tight she was from the inside.

With one quick motion, he shoved his member in, forcing the lips to spread, as his thick member spread her walls, stretching them. Tigerclaw couldn't help but grunt in pleasure as he felt his member become squeezed by her walls, as he forced his way in.

"Wait, no, no, no…..uhhhh….." Bluestar tried to complain, only to be drowned by her own moan of pleasure. The feeling she received from his sudden entrance was too much, as the nerves on her walls brought even more pleasure to her. The feeling of being starched was amazing, as her body bucked down to try and receive more.

Despite the fact that her inner mind hated it, her body was reacting to its primal urge of mating. She couldn't stop herself, as she moaned and moaned, while her walls got wetter and wetter.

"Uhhh…..nnn…nnooo….ummmm….ohhhh…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, as he pushed deeper within her, breaking her barrier. This action brought a lot of physical and internal pain to her.

Not only was the breaking of her barrier very painful, it also hurt her emotionally, as it meant she was no longer a virgin. She wanted to cry in grief and yell at him with all her anger, as this monster took what was precious to her. But the fact his member was still rummaging inside her prevented this, as it hit all the right spots within her.

Instead of the anger she wanted, she was brought to helpless pleasure, as her body demanded more.

"Uhhh…uhhhh…ohhh…" She moaned helplessly and uncontrollably, as he moved back and forth, pounding deep within her.

Tigerclaw then aimed for her g-spot, wondering if that was really true or just a myth. He pushed deep within, and received a loud and long moan from her.

"Ohhhhh!" She moaned in bliss, as he hit her sensitive g-spot and brought her to an intense orgasm.

Her body shook, as wave after wave of pleasure moved through her. A flow of her juices filled her core, as her walls contracted as it tried to milk his member. It became tighter and tighter, as her juices warmed up the walls.

Tigerclaw could feel the pleasure build up inside him, as her juices fought for space. Knowing that he would risk both his and her reputation of he came inside, he immediately pulled out.

This caused her juices to squirt from her core, as it came out in a fountain of clear fluid that sprayed on the table.

This aroused Tigerclaw to the point of orgasm, as his thick white cum sprayed on her belly, coating her skin with his warm seed. She let out a slur like moan as she was coated with his seed, as the warm feeling brought more pleasure, dripping on her skin and all over her belly.

Her body was tired, and her pussy covered in her juices. While her body was covered with another man's cum, covering her belly with his seed. At least she was thankful that he didn't come in her.

Breathing heavily, as he looked down at the mess, Tigerclaw shook his head and grinned.

"I hope you learned your lesson…" He said as he began to dress himself. "…now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave you here, slut!"

In the exposing cum covered position she was in, she truly looked like a slut.

**Send in more request.**


	5. HollyxScourge

**HollyxScourge**

Hollyleaf walked through the dark alley, using it as a short cut on her way home. She always found it useful that there were so many paths that led home, only hidden from plain sight. So at times as late as this, she could use them to get home quicker, instead of taking the congested paths that others usually took. Besides, she wasn't afraid of places like this, in fact she loved it. Seeing that it also gave her some entertainment, once in a while, when she went home. She just needed some luck and boom, a little fun would arrive.

Wearing a black bra, that covered her C cup breast, and a black skirt, she was hoping to attract more than just a cold.

With her cleavage and midriff exposed to see, she was sure that any male would be attracted to her. Thanks to her lean and sexy figure and decent sized breast, anyone who sees her could easily be turned on. Add this to the fact that she tries to be seductive all the time, swaying her hips in a sexy manner and moving gracefully, then she was basically a boy magnet.

Ever since she had the crazy foray with her brother, Holyleaf had been trying to experiment on her looks. Believing on what Jayfeather told her, she tried to show to the world that she was indeed beautiful.

So she kept on changing her wardrobe, showing a lot of skin and giving everyone sexy glances. She knew that in the end that she would experience fun and pleasure.

"Well, hi there." She heard a voice call out to her, as she saw the silhouette of someone leaning against the wall in the alley.

"Well hello to you too." She said, approaching him, as she fluttered her eyes. Although she doubted it if he saw it, because of the lighting in the area.

Despite this, she guessed, from his smooth suave voice and gangster like pose, that this guy would be good enough for her tonight. She hadn't had sex for a while, and her pussy needed the feeling of something inside it. Dildos and vibrators would just not do.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in an alley like this?" He asked, as looked at her.

"Well you know, trying to look around…maybe have some fun." She said, smirking.

"Oh?" He asked curiously. "What kind of fun?"

Instead of replying, Hollyleaf made her move, as she leaned forward and kissed him in the lips, locking the two in a time stopping moment. Closing her eyes, she felt his initial shock from her action. But she soon felt his hand caress the back of her head, as he pulled her in and returned the gesture.

Pushing in her tongue, she felt his own tongue meet hers as they fought for supremacy. Their tongues duked it out in their mouths, as one of his hands caressed her hair, while the other snaked its way to the back of her bra, reaching the clip and unhooking it.

Once unhooked, it immediately fell off, exposing her C cup breast to him. But in the dark alleyway, it was impossible to see its true sexy beauty. So instead, she felt him move the hand and touch her sensitive orb, making her pull out from the kiss and moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmm…"

Closing her eyes once more, as pleasure shot through her body, she used her own hands to snake down his pants, pulling them down, along with his underwear. Once all the garments were gone, she brought her fingers around his dick, which was now rock hard because of her.

"You're really…mmmm…liking this, aren't you?" She asked him between moans. The feeling of his fingers on her breast were just amazing. By now, he was using them to rub against her nipples, which were now aroused by all of this. The feeling of having someone touch her was a great experience of pleasure, especially when they knew exactly where to touch her.

"Well, you are too." He said with a grin, as she brought more attention to her breast.

With each rub and caress on her breast, she felt her horniness rise, as her arousal made her wetter down below. She could feel her juices leak under her, dampening her black panties as her pussy demanded attention.

But first she knew that she had to repay him for all his touching. So she quickly acted by grabbing a firm hold of his dick and jerking him off, stroking his firm dick under her fingers.

Rubbing it and squeezing it, she tried to bring him the same pleasure he was giving her. Jerking him off with great intensity and care, she could hear him moan, as he rubbed more and more on her nipples.

Their moans were soon filling the alleyway, and if it weren't for the fact that they were alone, they would have surely attracted a show.

"Uhhh…" He groaned. "….you're really good at this. You must have done this stuff many times before."

"Mmmm…you bet I'm good at this." She moaned, before suddenly letting out a pleasured shriek, as he used one hand to go under her skirt, set aside her panties, and shoved two fingers in her pussy, spreading her lower lips as a thumb constantly rubbed against her clit. "

Ahhh!" She exclaimed, shooting back her head in pleasure.

"Looks like someone's really excited down there." He groaned, feeling the pleasure from her squeezing hand as he explored her insides.

"Y…yeah…mmm…" She moaned, as she felt his fingers going in her pussy and stretching her inner walls. The feeling of both his hands rubbing her sensitive parts was doing wonders to her body, as good amounts of her juices spilled from her pussy, coating his hand and making it easier for his fingers to explore her insides.

Letting the pleasure she receive guide her, she placed more effort on her working hand, increasing the pressure and jerking movement on his dick, so that he too would get great pleasure. From the moans and grunts that came from his mouth, she was sure that he was enjoying it too.

"Uhhh…uhhh…mmmm….ahhh!" She let out a guilty moan, as his fingers hit the right spot.

Pushing in and out of her pussy, his fingers were continuously rubbing and stretching her walls, constantly exploring and searching. But it soon found its target when he hit her g-spot, causing pleasure to shoot through her spine and engulf her body.

He held his finger in that same position, as his thumb pressed on her clit, making the pleasure she felt ten times better. The pleasure she received was great and she couldn't help but remove her hands from the member she was jerking off.

She could feel herself reach her climax, almost over the edge. Her body was already shaking and walls contracting. She needed to cum and she was going to do so.

But as she almost reached it, she felt the finger pull away, removing the pressure and pleasure at the same time. Feeling the pleasure move away, she looked towards him and gave him a saddened look, feeling deprived of an orgasm.

"No fair…" She mumbled.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." He said, gesturing to the fact that she had let go of his member and stopped jerking him off.

"Well, how about we both get in the fun." She told him, moving her hands down the rim of her skirt, tossing it aside. She then moved down towards her wet panties and tossed them aside also, exposing her naked body.

"You put it in me and we'll both enjoy this." She said in a seductive tone.

"Sound like a plan to me." He said.

Grabbing a hold of her sides, she felt him move her and lift her against the wall. Impressed by his strength, she let him lift her as she could feel the cold concrete of the alley wall against her naked back.

"Now, prepare for a ride of your life." He said, as he quickly shoved his member in her pussy, making her moan in pleasure.

She could feel her pussy lips engulf his member, as her walls stretched to let him in. Already lubricated because of her juices, his dick went in smoothly. Massaging her sensitive walls, she closed her eyes and let the pleasure rip through her. The feeling of his member stretching her insides was amazing, definitely better than her toys. She always loved having something big and juicy in her.

"Ahhh…you're really tight, aren't you?" He groaned, pushing deep in her, before pulling back and pushing in again.

"That….mmm….and….ohhhh…you're really big." She moaned.

He continued to push in and pull out, stretching her insides and giving shocks of pleasure to her. In return, her body closed down her walls against him, making itself tighter to wrap that dick in her warm and wet pussy.

Going in and out, his dick soon did the same as his fingers earlier, finding her g-spot, which made her let out a loud moan.

"Ahhh!" She said, letting out the sexiest moan yet. "There, right there. Keep it there."

But instead of staying in one area, he pulled out, before pounding in with one powerful thrust in the same spot, making them both moan out in pleasure. He continued to do this, rubbing his member in her lubricated walls, till his own pre cum came out.

"Yeah, you love that don't you? You love me hitting your g-spot." Ho moaned out, feeling himself go close to the edge as her tight walls clamped harder against him.

"Yes…mmmm…ohhh…yes. I think I'm going to cum already, uhhhh. I need to cum!" She moaned, feeling herself near another orgasm. She just hoped that this time she will allow him.

"Then go ahead…" He said, shoving his dick deep into her and rubbing it against her g-spot. "…cum!"

Without any further encouragement, she let loose her orgasm, feeling her body shake from the release of pleasure. The sudden impact on her g-spot was the final stroke and it brought her to an intense and powerful orgasm. Her walls contracted around his member, adding to both of their pleasure, as her juices sprung out and flooded her love tunnel, as the excess squirted out of her.

These juices were soon met by another torrent of liquid, as the contracting walls soon brought him to his own orgasm. Spewing his warm white liquid in her, his cum soon mixed with her juices, overflowing her love tunnel, as her walls milked him for every single drop of it.

The overflowing juices spilled out of her pussy and covered her thighs and his groin, making a mess as the two rode their orgasm.

Gasping and panting, they soon felt exhausted once the final push of pleasure was done. Tired yet still basking in the afterglow of their orgasm, they both looked at each other in their eye, a smile on both of their faces.

"My name's Scourge, and I have to say that you were amazing." He told her.

"Name's Hollyleaf." She told her, as she gave him a seductive grin. "And you weren't bad yourself. I think I'll be taking this alley on my way home every day now."

* * *

**Don't forget to send in request by using the form.**

**Character 1:**

**Character 2: (You can have more than two.)**

**Type: (Love, Rape, etc.)**

**Other:**


	6. CinderxJay

**Here is ****ZWARRIOR444's request.**

* * *

**CinderxJay**

Lionblaze happily closed the door behind him, humming as he made his way towards the stairs. Today had been a great day for him and he couldn't be happier about it. Smiling to himself, he could still remember the soft touches of Heathertail, her warm and sexy body, and her smooth moans of pleasure. Thinking about it again already made him feel warm inside, as he reminisced about his earlier encounter with her. "Tomorrow again." She had gently cooed to him as he left.

"Yes, tomorrow indeed." He said grinning.

Making his way up the stairs, he glanced at the long hallway that led to his room and noticed Jayfeather exciting it. Curious, he approached his brother, who, now seeing him, stopped and stared.

"Hey, what where you doing in my room?" Lionblaze asked, before pausing and looking at him wearily. "Don't tell me you and Hollyleaf did it again and in my room no less…"

Rolling his eyes, Jayfeather shook his head in annoyance. "No, we did not do it in your room." He said. "I was just taking back what was mine." He said, holding up to show his Biology book. "You've had this for about a week now and a bet that you still haven't read it."

"Hehe…" Lionblaze laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "…I've been busy…" He told him, knowing that by busy he meant spending time with Heathertail. With Cinderheart being overprotective about him and making it impossible to sneak out of her surveillance, the time he had to meet Heathertail was by sacrificing his study time.

"Well, you better make more time for studying, because we have a test tomorrow." Jayfeather said, tapping the book.

"Can't I just copy off you?" Lionblaze asked hopefully.

"Nope." Jayfeather plainly said before walking off and leaving him alone in the hallway.

Sighing, Lionblaze pushed his way into his room and tossed his bag onto his bed, before planting himself on the soft chair by his desk. He was about to turn on his computer when he noticed that the screen was already lit. Staring at it, he gave and confused look before glancing around his room.

"Strange…" He thought, as he scanned the screen and noticed a closed window. Grabbing hold of his mouse, he then opened the window to reveal it was a video file, titled: _From Cinderheart 3_

"Hmm…I wonder what this could be…" Lionblaze thought out loud, as he kicked play and watched the video.

"Hey there baby…" Cinderheart said, as her face appeared right in front of the screen. Slowly moving backwards, she began revealing more of herself to show her entire body, revealing that she was only wearing a gray bra that covered her wonderful D cup breast, and a matching pair of panties that was worn around her curvy hips.

Caught by surprise, Lionblaze soon stared at the screen with great intent, as he admired his girlfriend's sexy and curvy body. "Oh, this is going to be good." He said to himself. First, Heathertail, now Cinderheart? This must really be his day.

"Now…" Cinderheart said. "…I really wanted to present myself in front of you, so that we can both enjoy each other's company, but sadly we can't, cause you were too busy visiting your other girl….Heathertail."

* * *

Cinderheart stared at the camera, staring at it as she gave it a more sinister look. Nodding her head, she positioned herself on the bed and stared at the camera once more.

"That's right; I know what you've been doing." She said out loud. "I know what you two have done behind my back. So now…" Lionblaze stared at her image as the smile turned into a sinister one. "…it's time for payback."

"Now, you're probably thinking, what kind of payback am I doing? Surely exposing myself like this…" She said, gesturing to her barely clothed body. "…isn't payback at all. In fact, right now, you might be thinking, this more like a reward than a payback. Well, let me tell you right now. This would be the last time you'll be seeing me in such an exposed state, because once we see each other again, we are over. You aren't going to get a look and definitely not a touch of me like this anymore. Because you're too busy feeling up Heathertail." She said in disgust.

Looking away from the camera, she then looked at the shadowy figure standing by the door stand and smiled. "But I do know someone who'll be able to access me now, someone that I now trust more than you. It's my rewards to him, after tipping me off about your cheating ways."

"Jayfeather, if you may step forward." She said, motioning for him to come to her.

She saw Jayfeather move up and in front of the camera, giving it a sheepish smile. Staring once more at it, she glared at the lens, knowing that soon Lionblaze would be watching this happening. Seeing the hatred in her eyes at how he had betrayed her. Well then, she thought, it's time to put on a show for him.

Calling out to Jayfeather saw that he would look at her, she laid her body on the bed and ran her hands across her belly, moaning as the moved against her soft skin.

"Mmmm…" She moaned. "…you have full access to me Jayfeather, show your brother what he will be missing."

Keeping silent and nodding his head, Jayfeather quickly pulled down his pants and garments to reveal his already hard cock. Her eyes stared at it as she licked her lips, marveling at what she was seeing. It was a fairly sized cock and from what she saw, it looked like it was going to bring her good pleasure. He must have had that wrapped up for a while now, as she had stripped off earlier and prepared the camera.

Kneeling down as he grunted, she watched as one of his hands jerked his cock off, before disappearing from her view, while the other made its way to the rim of her panties, pulling it down and off of her legs. Once gone, she felt her pussy become exposed to him, as her awaiting clit and lips were suddenly under his gaze.

"Wow." He said, finally speaking.

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's all yours." She told him.

Giving a firm nod, he pushed his head forward, his mouth making contact with her pussy. Cinderheart let out a pleasured moan, as it bumped against her clit and sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body.

"Mmm…" She moaned, as her sensitive numbed was bumped once more, this time by his tongue as it made its way towards her pussy hole.

As the messages of pleasure went up her brain, she could feel her inner pussy walls moisten and lubricate itself, as it prepared her for something to enter her. Adding to the pleasure where her hands, which snaked their way towards her breast, going through the bra as she rubbed her also sensitive nipples.

"Uhhh….uhhh…" She moaned in great pleasure, letting the sounds escape her mouth, as his tongue moved between her pussy lips, spreading them apart, and entered her pussy walls. She could feel the muscle explore her, as it got a taste of her lubricating juices, while licking her walls and making her cry out in more pleasure.

"Mmmm..ohhh…yes…that feels real good…" She cried out.

Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she let him eat her out until he was satisfied, allowing him to pleasure her as he got pleasure himself from the act. The exploring tongue was just amazing and she loved the feeling of it inside her, wetting her and getting her ready for the main event. The main event that she was getting really excited about. From her moans and wetness, it was clear that she wanted him to penetrate her.

This preparation continued for a good couple of minutes, before Jayfeather pulled his tongue out and move his head away. Looking at him, they're eyes both met for a quick second, as they both knew what was going to happen next. Giving a quick nod, she took out something from beside the bed, handing it to him.

"Got to use condoms today, sorry." She said.

"No, it's alright." He said, opening the packet and placing the rubber on his dick, firm and snug.

Noe getting to what they both were waiting for, she watched as he repositioned himself and prepared to enter her. Using his hands, he aligned his member by her entrance and waited for a second or two before shoving himself deep within her.

"Ahhhhhh!" She moaned out from the suddenness, as her outer lips and inner walls were stretched out by his covered dick, making its way through her wet walls and rubbing up against it, sending her messages of outstanding pleasure.

Somehow, he managed o be lucky in this first thrust and happened to hit her g-spot, making her cry out in a loud and long moan. "Yesssss!" She screamed in her sexy voice, as total pleasure was given to her. "Pound me there, keeping on hitting that spot."

Happy to oblige, Jayfeather kept on thrusting into Cinderheart, hitting the exact same spot over and over again. The pleasure Cinderheart felt was impossible to describe, as she rode out the steady streams of it, while feeling her walls lubricate the path for him.

It was clear that Jayfeather too was enjoying the momeny, as he let out long grunts of pleasure with each inner movement he did. With her walls tightening around him, it was doing its best to return the feeling it receive from his penetrating dick.

"Uhhh…I've never had someone this tight before." He told her.

"T…thanks….mmmm…I…I try my best to keep my pussy tight. Doing special exercises…uhhhh…" Cinderheart moaned, eyes closed as she felt another thrust stretch her pussy walls, while at the same time rubbing up against her clit.

"With a pussy like this, I think you can…ughhhh….you can make any guy cum in seconds."

"Oh, you haven't felt anything yet…ahhh…" She told him, concentrating so that she controlled her muscles and made them close up on the entering member, contracting her pussy walls so that it would surround him in an even more tighter hold.

"Oh, StarClan!" Jayfeather cried out, making it obvious that this action was too much for him. "I think I need to cum now!"

"Then do it!" She told him, as her own quivering pussy told the both of them that she was close to an orgasm too.

"Ughhhhh!" He let out a moan, as she let out her sexy and intoxicating cry.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She exclamined, as her walls closed in even harder on him, her orgasm rocking her entire body. Although she didn't feel his liquid flow through her, she did feel its warmth through the condom and she felt content by that alone.

Letting their orgasms rock through them, they let the aftershocks pass before any of them spoke again.

"Do you….hhhuhhh…do you think you got your payback?" Jayfeather asked.

Looking at the camera behind him, she gave it a wink and nodded. "Definitely…and then some…"

* * *

Staring at his monitor and unable to speak, Lionblaze sat still on his chair, giving a mesmerized look at Cinderheart and Jayfeather's image. He knew that he had made a mistake and had gotten caught doing so. This was his punishment, this was what he got.

His relationship with her longtime girlfriend was over and to make it worst, she was now with his brother. What started out as a great day turned into a bad one.

But that wasn't the only problem Lionblaze had, for he was also conflicted because of another thing.

"Is it wrong if a fapped to that?" He asked himself.


End file.
